


Chloe's Story

by DigiDestined_of_Destiny



Series: Darkest Powers/Digimon Crossover [1]
Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiDestined_of_Destiny/pseuds/DigiDestined_of_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of Darkest Powers, I changed how Derek and Simon met Chloe and any relationships. Kelley Armstrong owns the characters I do not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Prologue  
Seven years earlier   
Chloe’s pov  
I was nine and my brother was seven, our younger sister was four. We were at home with our neighbor Ruth and her daughter Paige. They were watching us while our parents were out. Then around the time our parents were supposed to get back there was a knock on the door, instead of our parents coming through the door. Ruth asked me to get the door and I saw the police.   
“Hello, is your babysitter here?” The younger of the two police officers asked me.   
“Yes she is. I’ll go get her now,” I said.   
I went to my sister’s room where Ruth was.   
“Ruth there are two police officers that want to talk to you,” I told her.  
“Okay I’ll go speak to them and you can get ready for bed.”  
“Okay.”  
It was about 20 minutes later when Ruth came back in. She told me to wake up Tai and Kari, when I asked why she said it was because we had to go to the hospital. That’s what sacred me because my brother, sister, my parents and I had never been to a hospital before, well Tai and I lived in a lab till I was 5 and he was 3, but that’s different. I woke Tai and Kari up and we got into Ruth’s car with Paige. Then when we got to the hospital Ruth went to the desk while we waited, during which time Kari fell back asleep in my arms. Then we were brought down to the morgue where we saw our mother’s body, the police were there and said that our father wasn’t found yet, but they would keep looking, but if they didn’t find him in a year they would stop looking for him. But they suggested that we find family that we could stay with. I knew that I couldn’t stay with Tai and Kari. Tai and I had been genetically modified, but the group that did this to us wanted me more than Tai because I was a female werewolf and the first hereditary one at that, but what they didn’t know was that I was also a witch, thank you mom. Kari was just like me except she was not genetically modified. So after we left the hospital Ruth had me get some things together for Tai, Kari and myself. I told her about the modifications that were done to me and Tai. Then I told her that the only safe place for Tai and Kari was with one of my mom’s sisters and her husband in Japan.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Present day   
Chloe’s pov  
I was never normal but now I felt beyond weird, strange, and all the other things I’ve been called before. I felt like a…a freak. I was 2 or 3 miles from my home at 6 in the morning waiting for 2 guys that don’t even live here to show up in this coffee shop. All because of a stupid vision I had about 3 going on 3 ½ years ago. But the last few nights it kept repeating over and over, as clear as when I first had it.  
I awoke one night from a dream-no a vision-that showed me that in a few years I would meet others that had been a part of the experiment with me and my brother, who I had told only one other person about and that was Nick Sorrentino, but Ruth Winterbourne and her daughter Paige knew about my brother and my sister. In the vision I saw two boys about my age at the time, which was 13. One had dark blonde hair and an Asian face and the other looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine, well except for the acne. He had black hair, green eyes and a strong jaw line. He and the other boy both seemed familiar but I couldn’t tell where I had seen them before. They were being told that if something happened they were to go to Bear Valley, where I was now. I didn’t and still don’t think that is a coincidence, even now at 16going on16 ½.

Now as I remembered the vision I had the same strange feeling that I knew both boys as I did during the vision. Then suddenly my cell started ringing. I checked the caller ID, sure enough it said Stone haven. That was the place I called “home”.   
I answered, “Hello?”  
“Where are you Chloe?” A voice that I knew belonged to my grandfather Jeremy or Jer, asked.   
“At the Donut Hole like I saw in my vision.”  
“There is something I need to tell you about the boys you saw.”  
“Go ahead, I’m listening.”  
“They were both part of the experiment with you. But you can’t tell them the truth just yet. The dark haired one is possibly a Cain. He might not know the truth. So that means you can’t tell him the truth yet.”  
“Okay I won’t, but what about the blonde Asian?”

“He is a sorcerer, his father is Kit Bae, who is Korean.”

I knew that Paige was the one that had told him all of this.  
“I have all the stuff I might need if I have to run away, money, clothes, my cell, and my first aid kit and other medical supplies.” My laptop, Kindle, and anything else to keep me busy, I added to myself. 

“Good, keep safe and wait to tell them the truth and you’ll be fine.”   
“Okay. If I can’t come back I’ll call you but tell the others that I miss them and will see them soon.”  
“Okay, I will. Goodbye, Chloe.”  
“Goodbye, Jer,” I said then hung up with tears filling my eyes.  
I pushed back the sadness, I was on a mission now to help these two boys... I mean guys since they were my age. Calling them boys proved I needed time away from nothing but adults. Meaning it was time to schedule a week or two with Savannah. Then the door opened right at 6:20 am. I turned around and there they were. I’m sure a smile appeared on my face because I recognized them the moment I saw them, the sorcerer was Simon Bae and the werewolf who is Cain was Derek Souza. 

Derek’s pov  
We walked into the only place that was open at 6:20 a.m., which was a place called The Donut Hole. Not my first choice of name or as a place to eat, but Simon and I had no choice. There was only one other person here. It was a girl with blonde hair streaked with red and she was sitting at the counter. I got a vague scent of…hair dye, not unexpected with the red streaks. But as I looked at that girl who was smiling at both me and Simon, I got the feeling that I knew her and that her natural hair color wasn’t blonde but that it was brown and had some blonde streaks.   
Weird, I thought to myself, but I had this unshakable feeling that I knew her.  
“What is it?” Simon asked too low for the girl to hear, but not too low for me to hear.  
“Nothing,” I replied.  
The girl got up as we walked towards her.   
“Hello, my name is Chloe,” she said.  
“I’m Simon and this is Derek,” my foster brother replied.  
“Get something to eat then meet me outside. I have something important to tell you.”  
“Okay,” I answered.  
We grabbed some food then went out to meet Chloe. When we got out we saw Chloe leaning against a red jeep. I swear that my jaw dropped as I realized that it was her car.   
Suddenly I just asked, “Do I know you, because you seem really familiar.”  
“That’s funny, because I feel like I know you too,” she replied, smile still on her face.   
Why is she smiling at me, no girl has ever smiled at me, well not a real smile, only a fake smile to try to get me to tell them about Simon, I thought to myself.  
“What did you need to tell us?” Simon asked.  
“That you need to come with me and I’ll explain as much as I can,” she answered.   
“Why should we trust you?” I asked.   
“Because I was living in the same place as you, Derek Souza,” she emphasized my last name, “I grew up there till I was 5, like you.”  
I stood there unable to say anything. She knew my real last name, no one would ever know that unless they knew me and I had told them. And Simon hadn’t told her his or my last name alias or real, so I must have known her at the lab I grew up in.  
“Okay, I trust you,” I said.  
Simon looked at me, shocked to hell that I said that I trusted a stranger. But he knew why I said it. Now we also knew that the girl was about my age, most likely a few months older because she had a car and we knew her name, Chloe. I hoped into the passenger’s seat as she let Simon into the back through the driver’s side, then she got in.  
“I know that you have had to move around a lot, I have family that has been able to keep me hidden while I stay in plain sight,” she told us.  
“How?” I asked, desperate for an answer.  
“My parents had given an alias to the people that ran the lab that you and I lived in, so now I don’t have to use an alias, but I have two licenses one for my alias and one for my real last name.”  
“Which is?” Simon prompted from the back seat.  
“Danvers.”  
She had her window down and a breeze blew her scent to me. I detected that underlying scent that said she was a werewolf.   
“You’re a werewolf, wait isn’t the Danvers family one of the Pack families?” I asked Chloe.  
“First of all yes I am a werewolf and second yes the Danvers family is a Pack family,” Chloe said to me.  
“Wait, what?” Simon said, completely and utterly lost.  
“My grandfather is the Pack Alpha, but don’t worry he isn’t worried about you exposing us, otherwise something would have been done 3 years ago when I had a vision about you guys… why did I just show how much of a freak I am?”  
“What!? You are not a freak!” Simon and I said.  
Simon’s pov  
“You are only saying that because you don’t know everything about me and I can’t tell you yet,” Chloe said to us.  
“Why?” I asked.  
“I have to wait till the time is right.”  
That was all she said until she looked back and said, “Damn it! We’re being followed!”  
“What?!?! By who?” Derek asked.  
“People who are an enemy to us,” Chloe replied cryptically.   
“Are you gonna be more specific?” I asked.  
“Not right now, no.”  
“Okay.”   
We all were silent, Chloe put her window up fast. Then the car that was following us plowed into Chloe’s side of the car, Chloe’s window shattered and the car started to roll over. The car eventually came to a rest at the bottom of the hill. We were upside down. Then Chloe undid her seat belt, grabbed her bag and told us to do the same.   
“We need to get moving, now,” she said.  
We got out of the car and she got out her cell.  
“Hey it’s me,” pause, ”yeah I won’t be coming back anytime soon,” another pause, “those idiots after us rammed into my jeep, shattered one of my windows and caused my jeep to turn over all the way down the hill, where it is now upside down.”   
The next pause was longer, “Someone was bond to have heard the crash and reported it, so you might as well say that I’m missing too, that ought to slow these people down in trying to get me and the guys, I hope,” pause, “ yeah tell the others that I’ll miss them and will see them when this is all over,” another pause. “Bye Jer, love you, see you when I get back.”  
“Who were you talking to? A boyfriend? Or a family member?” I asked… ok I teased Chloe.  
“No, I was informing my grandfather on what happened I don’t have a boyfriend, only Pack brothers, one of which is my uncle and the other is my grandfather,” she replied.  
We had started walking and so we continued in silence for about 20 minutes, maybe 30. That is until Derek stopped and from the flare of his nostrils I knew that he smelled something. Then he turned towards Chloe.  
“You’re bleeding,” he said to her.  
“It’s nothing more than a scratch,” she replied.   
“Your sleeve is saturated with blood.”  
“In the Pack I’ve had worse than this and besides I have an emergency medical supply kit in my bag so it’s not really a big deal.”  
“Then you won’t mind if we get your arm cleaned and bandaged first,” I said.   
“Now you sound like my grandfather, because that is definitely something that he would say. Especially when it came down to when someone in the Pack is injured,” Chloe replied.   
Chloe’s pov  
I hated the fact that those idiots are after us because they caused my Jeep to roll over and they smashed my window as well as left me with a decent cut on my arm.   
I grabbed my medical supply kit out of my bag. Then I grabbed what I needed to clean and bandage the cut.  
Then Derek said, “Here let me do that.”  
“No I got it,” I replied.  
“You’re not gonna let either of us help you with this are you?” Simon asked.  
“No I’m not.”  
“And can I ask why?” Derek asked me.   
“You can but I might not give you the answer you want to hear,” I replied.  
So with that they left me to bandage myself up and when I was done I put the stuff away and walked back over to the guys.  
“Okay let’s get moving before those guys following us come after us. My grandfather reporting me missing and if someone reported the crash might only slow them down for a little while,” I said.  
They agreed and we continued to walk. It went on like this until, we suddenly all heard something moving. We stayed absolutely still, I was ready to fight and so was Derek from the look of it. Then arms went around my waist restricting my motion, I knew that I had to have the guys’ help otherwise I would be as good as grabbed. But before I could get their attention I felt a needle jab me in the side and I vaguely heard them shout my name then gasp as they saw me go down. Then everything went black.


End file.
